The Stray
by PermeliaSong
Summary: A frustrated boyfriendless, Angelina Johnson was sitting alone by herself until stray black dog ventured over to her.
1. The Stray

Disclaimer: _I do not own the Harry Potter fandom or the characters, places, etc, J.K Rowling does. I do not make any money off of this writing._

Summary: _A frustrated Angelina Johnson was sitting alone by herself until stray black dog came up to her. Not wanting the dog to be alone, she takes the stray in, naming him Alex. He is the best dog anyone can have, it's almost like he's human. As time goes by she learns that this dog may not be what it appears. _

_Author Note: Thanks to __**Sarah3Noelle**__ for betaing. _

Chapter 1: The Stray

Angelina was frustrated with Fred Weasley; he was completely and utterly immature. _How he dared dump her for that first year slag? _She thought to herself_._  
_"What does she have that I don't_?" _she had asked him._  
_"Well, she doesn't bitch and complain, and she acts like a girl!"_ _Fred shouted back. _  
She slapped him across the face and stormed out of the Gryffindor common room. She didn't go to dinner but instead had some of the house elves make her some, _she offered them money, not realizing how much it would freak them out but hurriedly and took it back and thanked them before they got too offended. _Angelina then left to sit outside, staring at the lake. She sighed; nothing in her life was good besides Quidditch. She thought about what she really wanted to do when she left Hogwarts. Join a Quidditch team and later become captain, or become an Auror. Her thoughts were interrupted by a high-pitched whine. Angelina turned around to see a large, shaggy, black dog standing a few feet away from her.

At first she backed away scared, not knowing what it would do until she followed its eyes to see that they weren't on her, but her food. Angelina smiled slightly and went back to where she previously was sitting. She cut pieces of her chicken and reached out for the dog to come. It did and quickly grabbed the meat and ate it all in one bite_._ Angelina took this moment to pet it; surprisingly it didn't growl or bite her but continued what it was doing. It smelt horrible; as if it had been rolling around in a dumpster then laid out in the rain afterwards.  
"Ugh, you smell bad," she said and immediately stopped petting it. The dog lifted its head up and looked at her. "What? You have to admit, you smell pretty bad." It grumbled and leaned over towards the plate, eating the rest food off of it.  
"Hey! I wanted some of that," she whined, although she made no attempt to stop it; she felt slightly sorry for it. When the plate was cleared, the dog lifted up his head, yawned, and then stretched. She didn't know what to do with it; she couldn't leave the dog there for some random student or animal to come along and torment it. She thought for a moment and then sat up. "I've got an idea."

After several minutes of thinking for a room, it appeared. She remembered Fred and George talking about a spare room that magically appeared if you needed it. Entering the room she found a bathtub big enough for two people to sit in. There were soaps, towels, brushes, combs and other supplies laid next to the tub on top of a stand. She didn't have to pressure much for the dog to get inside of the bathtub; in fact it jumped right in after she finished running the water. One thing Angelina did learn while washing the large dog was that it was a boy.  
"So, what about the name Samson?" She asked while brushing him. He growled slightly. "Okay, how about Adrian?" It growled again and she sighed and thought. "Okay, how about Alex?" When he didn't make a reply, she smiled. "Okay, Alex it is."  
She cut his hair with the scissors that the room provided. When she was done, she step back and looked at the animal. He looked a lot better than he did before, and he sure smelt better, but she still didn't know where to put him.

A part of her told her to go to her Head of House but another part of her told her that would not be the smartest thing to do. Alex sat on the floor watching her, as if he knew what was going on through her mind. Angelina thought for a moment before she decided on what to do.

Angelina walked down to a part of Hogwarts she never wanted to venture, the Slytherin dungeons. Her mind and heart were telling her to turn back around but she had to find some place. She sighed._ I'm a Gryffindor, I'm brave,_ she said to herself. She stood outside, the Slytherin Dungeon; they didn't have a portrait like Gryffindor, there was just a wall and the way inside was to say the password.  
"What do you want Johnson?" a deep voice behind her said. She turned away from the wall to see Montague standing there with smug look on his face, looking right at her. He was a fairly tall boy—taller than her—with dark hair and bright blue eyes. He was incredibly good-looking, for a Slytherin. "Finally accept my offer for a trip between the sheets."  
Angelina scowled. "No, Montague. I need a favor."  
"And what's that?"  
"I found this dog and I need somewhere to stash him."  
"And you think I can help you with that." He folded his arms and smirked at her.  
"I know your friend is Head Boy and I was wondering if you could put in a word for me." Angelina bit her lip and stared at the handsome boy in front of her. He thought for a moment, he looked at the dog and then her. Montague took a few steps closer and quickly wrapped an arm around her waist pulling her close. "And what do I get out of this."  
"The satisfaction of doing a good deed."  
He laughed and shook his head. "No, no. I want something _else_." She frowned at him and tried to get out of his grasp but he was a strong as he was cunning. Alex growled loudly, standing on all fours. Montague looked down at the dog and smirked. "Looks like someone's jealous."  
"We'll you do it or not Montague?" Angelina asked impatiently. He sighed and nodded.  
"But I want something return."  
"Not sex."  
"Go out on a date with me."  
Angelina frowned but then reluctantly reconsidered. "Fine, but no touching."  
"I want a goodbye kiss and I get to pick where we go," he demanded.  
"Fine," she said sighing. He released her. "Thank you, Montague."  
"You're lucky you're hot Johnson," Montague said as he turned away from her and headed down the hallway with Angelina and Alex on his heels.


	2. The Date

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series, J.K Rowling does. I do not make any money off this writing._

Chapter 2: The Date

After finding the stray, Angelina's schedule changed ever so slightly. Every morning she would get up and get dressed, and walked down to the Great Hall with Alicia. She would usually sit next to Fred but since their fight, she sat between Alicia and Katie instead, completely ignoring him. After breakfast, she would go to her classes. Make good grades; flirt a little with the guys in the class, all while avoiding Snape's public humiliation. When the classes were over, it was then that she went to the quarters where the Head Boy and Girl stayed to spend time with Alex. Today was no different, once her classes ended for the day she head straight to see her little friend. She wasn't at all surprised to see Montague there; he was talking to the Head Boy, Miles Bletchley, who was nodding at whatever he was saying. Angelina scanned the room to see Alex lying over in the corner, it looked as if he was sleeping but then his head shot up and he looked right at her. Angelina smiled and walked over to the large dog. She petted him and stroked his fur. The smile that was on her face fell when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned and looked up to see Montague staring down at her.  
"Were you not going to say hello to me Johnson?" he asked softly. "After all I've done for you." She stood up and gave him a small smile.  
"Hello, Montague."  
He smirked and stroked her cheek. "Now that's better." Alex growled loudly and stood in between them.  
Miles laughed over where he stood. "Looks like you got some competition Montague."  
"It's a damn dog Bletchley," he said over his shoulder. "Johnson's not into that. Are you?"  
She scowled and walked away from him. "I'm going to take him out for a walk."  
"Be back by seven," Montague said sternly.  
"Yes father," Angelina said smartly walking out of the door with Alex following behind her.

So Angelina did the same routine over and over, and at first when she walked Alex around the lake, she didn't speak. But as days went by she had a lot of things she needed to get off her chest. So she talked to Alex as she walked with him around the lake. It was weird talking to something that can't talk back but soon she found it natural. It seemed as if he knew what she was saying. For an example, after their walk she sat under a tree leaning against it, talking to him about her day and Fred of course which was always the root of their one-way conservations.  
"Only Alicia is on my side, Katie acts like she doesn't care but than again that's typical Katie. And I have to go on a date with Montague."  
Alex growled as if the boy was there right in front of him.  
"Yeah I know you hate him," Angelina said stroking his thick fur. "But he comes through for me more than Fred. I bet if I asked Fred to help me, he would likely use you for a dummy to test his crazy potions on. I don't know, do you think that Fred is worst than Montague?"  
Alex shook his head, Angelina eyes widen and she smiled. "You're one odd dog Alex." She chuckled and kissed his forehead. "Come on we got to get back."

* * *

Today was the day of Montague and Angelina's date. Angelina got dressed in a dark blue dress and black flats; she put her hair, which was usually in braids or a ponytail, down. Her curly dark brown hair fell passed her shoulders. She smiled at her reflection and headed out of the girl's room and down to the common room.  
"Angie lookin good," Lee said, he was sitting next to Fred and George on the couch looking over a piece of paper. Alicia and Katie were sitting near chatting and giggling, when they looked up and saw her friend and smiled.  
"Yeah, you look hot Lina," Alicia said smiling giving her friend a tight hug.  
"Thanks," Angelina said smiling. "And no Lee I'm not going to go out with you." Lee sighed and went back to examining his paper. She didn't tell Alicia about her date with Montague or Alex, she knew how her friend would react.  
Fred looked over at her but didn't say anything. She shrugged. "Want to go down to breakfast now?"  
"Yeah, just let me grab my coat." Alicia said walking back over to the chair and picked a green jacket.  
"What's the special occasion?" Katie asked curiously. "Got a hot date we don't know about?"  
Angelina smiled at her friend. "Maybe." Both girls giggled. She saw Fred out of the corner of her eye, roll his eyes and shake his head. _Why the hell does that mean_, she thought angrily as she followed Alicia out of the common room.

* * *

Montague waited for her in The Three Broomsticks, an extremely public and popular place. Angelina was nervous at first when she walked in into the bar, it was packed with kids. She looked around the room and saw him sitting at a table in the far corner. Two glasses filled with butterbeer sat on the table; he was leaned back into the chair with a bored expression on his handsome face. He wore jeans and a button down white shirt; his hair was slightly rustled. He caught every girl's—and some boy's—eye. She walked towards him and smiled as he stood up out of the chair.  
"Johnson you look beautiful," he stated as if he was talking to her about the weather. She was smiled as her skin burned with embarrassment.  
"Thank you," she said as he went over to the other side of the table and pull the chair out for her. Slightly shocked that he did such a gentlemanly thing, she sat down as he scooted the chair in. His hand brushed against her bare arm and she shook slightly.  
"You must think you're getting lucky today." She said looking at him.  
He smirked and slid the glass of butterbeer over to her. "Actually I know I'm getting lucky."  
Angelina raised her eyebrows. "Really, do you have another girl waiting for you back at the school because it definitely can't be me?"  
He grinned. "Oh it is you."  
She shook her head and brought the glass to her lips, she looked over the rim to see Montague staring at her. Angelina placed the glass back on the table and looked at him intently. "Did you put something in this?"  
"No," he said simply. When she didn't make a move to drink it, he grabbed the glass and drunk out of it. "See." He slid it back over to her.  
"Well now I'm definitely not drinking it, who knows where your mouth has been."  
"Give me a few minutes and you'll find out." He smirked when she scowled. "Come on Angel."  
She frowned when she called her that. "Don't call me that, that's the name Fred used to call me."  
Montague stared at her. "Really, what did you call the Weasel?"  
Angelina stared opened mouth at the boy in front of her. "I can't believe you just called him that."  
He chuckled and looked around the room. "Speaking of the devil; here comes your boyfriend with some blonde girl."  
Angelina's heart quickened. _What the hell am I going to do now_, she thought. She bit her bottom. _Wait just calm down Johnson, who cares if he sees you, you're not together anymore_, said a voice in her head. She smiled and looked at Montague who was looking at her.  
"Do you want to leave?" he asked.  
"No, why should we?" She drank some of her butterbeer. He looked shocked at her answer but nodded.  
"Angelina?" said a voice. It was Fred of course. He stood there looking at her as if she was some stranger who he had never seen before. Fred's date was a short and curvy blonde with pouty pink lips, and bright blue eyes. She wore a very short pink strapless dress and pink high heel shoes.  
"Fred, you know Montague," Angelina said gesturing to her date who just nodded.  
"Yeah I know him," Fred said looking completely perplexed. "What are you—"  
His blonde nudged him in his rib, which interrupted his question. "What?"  
"Introduce me," she hissed at him.  
"Oh, this is Kristina. Kristina this is Angelina and Montague," he said quickly slightly irritated. "Angelina what are you doing with him?"  
"I'm on a date."  
"Which your ruining," Montague muttered.  
"This is your hot date," Fred said his face bright red. He ignored the comment Montague mumbled.  
The Slytherin boy looked over at Angelina. "You called me hot?"  
Angelina thankful for her dark skin blushed. "I didn't, Katie did."  
"But you don't deny that I'm hot," he continued grinning.  
"Excuse me! Can someone answer my question?" Fred yelled.  
Angelina turned and glared at Fred. "It's none of your business Fred! We're not dating anymore."  
"You two dated?" Kristina asked finally contributing to the conversation.  
"Yes," Fred said quickly. "You're my friend Angie—"  
"We're friends now?" Angelina said. "Fred, why don't you take your date to another table because you're making a scene?"  
People had indeed begun to turn around and look at the commotion over at the corner wondering what it was about.  
"I don't bloody care if I'm making a scene or not!" Fred said hotly. "I'm not going to sit at another table and watch you date some Slytherin."  
"Fine," Angelina said standing up. She looked over at Montague who was smiling. "Come on Montague we're leaving." Montague got up without hesitation, grabbing his jacket he moved passed a stunned Fred and wrapped an arm around Angelina's waist and headed out of Three Broomsticks.


	3. The Kiss

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series, J.K Rowling does. I do not make any money off of this writing. _

Chapter 3: The Kiss

Montague and Angelina left The Three Broomsticks, his arm was around her waist, and he was smiling to himself about what had just happened. If there was anything he loved it was pissing Fred Weasley off, it was almost better than playing Quidditch. The couple was not the only ones walking around; she spotted Alicia and George heading in their direction. Noticing his closeness, Angelina grabbed his hand to get him off of her but his grip was tight.

"Now behave Angelina," Montague whispered in her ear. As they came closer and closer, Angelina's heart was beating rapidly; the only thing that was going through her mind was what Alicia would say. _Maybe they won't notice us_, she thought to herself. But that thought quickly diminished when her friend looked up and stopped in her traps.

"Angelina?" Alicia was completely astonished to see her friend with Montague of all people. George looked from Montague to Angelina, trying to decide if he was dreaming or not.

"Angelina, what the bloody hell are you doing?" Alicia said snapping out of her trace. The tall girl had no words, unfortunately Montague did.

"What does it look like Spinnet? We're on a date," he said simply.

George burst out into a fit of laughter. "Nice joke, Montague."

"It's not a joke, George, "Angelina said finally speaking up. The smile from George's face fell and turned into a frown.

"Angelina I know your pissed at Fred, but—"

"This is not about Fred!" Angelina snapped. Silence fell between them for a moment. "Look we have to go." Montague who was grinning from ear to ear moved away from the couple and walked down the side walk.

"That was brilliant, _Angie_." He was still grinning, and it was starting to annoy her.

"Don't call me that." She said irritated.

"Why Angie?" he asked.

"What is it that you want Montague?" Angelina gritted through her teeth. His gripped loosen slightly but not enough for her to escape him.

"I thought that we went through this," he said casually. "I want you."

"Well I don't want you," she shot back. It was slightly a lie and slightly the truth. She couldn't help it but for the past few days she kind of enjoyed being around Montague, most of the time she didn't even mind his flirting.

"We both know that's a lie," he said as he grabbed her arm and led her down an alley.

He led her down an alley and pushed her against the wall of a building. They stared at each other for a moment before he closed the space in between them and kissed her. At first she didn't kiss him back but soon with a bit of coxing she kissed him back.

He pushed up against her, sliding his hand up over her dress. She moaned, when he squeezed her breast. She opened her mouth to let his eager impatience tongue in. She moaned again as he started to rub her nipples through the fabric; she moved her hands and grabbed at his pants. He smirked against her mouth but she ignored his cockiness and unzipped them. Montague sensing her eagerness grabbed her by her waist and lifted her up. She wrapped her long legs around his waist as he pushed up her dress, she could feel his erection against her, and she shivered with excitement; he kissed her again and this time she kissed him back. He pulled out his member, pushed her panties aside thrusting into her with out any hesitation. She screamed out loud as he quickened his pace, slamming her against the brick wall. He trailed rough and hurried kisses down her neck.

"Are you on the contraception potion?" He said looking at her.

She nodded, and kissed him running her fingers through his dark hair.

A loud and angry growl made Montague stop in mid thrust; he turned to see the large black dog standing a yard away from them.

"Alex," Angelina gasped. She was surprised to see him standing there, and also a little embarrassed in the position she was in. "Montague put me down."

"Angelina I'm stopping for some damned dog." Alex started to bark loudly. Montague glared at the dog, and put Angelina down. She quickly straightened herself up and went over Alex. He backed away from her when she tried to pet him. She was slightly hurt. "Guess someone's jealous." Angelina turned and looked up at Montague who was back to normal. He walked passed them without a word.

"Aren't you going to help me get him back?" He didn't answer, she watched him turn the corner and disappear.

She sighed inwardly as she grabbed Alex's collar and dragged him out of the alley. She was still wondering to herself how he got out but that didn't matter now. She needed to get him back to the school without anyone noticing. She thought long and hard trying to remember all the secret tunnels Fred had told her when he had gotten insanely drunk. She smiled to herself when she remembered. _Maybe Fred was good for something_, she thought.

It took weeks for Montague to talk to Angelina again, usually she wouldn't care but since he was doing her the favor of keeping Alex safe, she figured she had better be nice to him. It was awkward when she went to apologize because she had no idea why she was apologizing. But he accepted it, and the two had sex in an abandoned classroom. Angelina had no words about her and Montague's relationship; she definitely didn't have any words to explain to Alicia who wouldn't stop asking what Montague had over her. Montague definitely made it harder when he kept sitting next to her in classes in which he would sometimes caress her thigh; half of the time she didn't even notice. He would also walk with her to her classes, and sometimes he would carry her books. People would stare especially the Gryffindors and Slytherins. But none of it seemed to bother her, and it definitely didn't bother Montague.  
Only Alex avoiding her bothered her. He wouldn't let her touch him at all. It made her sad. It wasn't until one day when she came into the Prefect common room crying did he finally come over to her. She gotten into an altercation with Fred about Montague, he told her that she was acting like a whore in front of everyone in the common room. Alex placed his head onto her shaking shoulder, she looked up at him. His dark eyes stared into her brown ones; she wrapped her arms around him and sobbed loudly.

_He traced her soft full lips with his fingers as she slept; she stirred slightly but then settled down. This was not what he came here for, he told himself this many times. He was on a mission; he wasn't supposed to be following this girl. At first he thought she was slightly annoying but later he found her completely charming. She acted tough but deep down she was caring and sweet. But at the moment she was lost, like him. She was afraid about what was going to happen next. This is why she was hanging out with that idiot Slytherin. He frowned at the thought of the dark haired boy; sure he was some what good-looking but he was a complete git._

"_Angelina." He loved the way the name sound. "Angelina." She stirred again but did not wake up. His fingers trailed down her neck down to her slightly opened shirt. He wanted to sleep with her—this was true; he wouldn't deny it. She was beautiful more beautiful than the girls he had ever been with. He never actually listened to what any of his girlfriends's had to say; he only waited for them to stop talking. He bit his lip slightly, as his eyes fell on her lips. He leaned down slowly, every itch of him telling him not too. He gently pressed his lips against hers. _

Angelina eyes shot opened and she sat up quickly looking around the room. It was dark in the common room; she had been lying on the couch sleeping. She hadn't even remembered falling asleep. Angelina looked down at the floor to see Alex sleeping soundly. She smiled to herself, as she did a strange feeling washed over to her. The dream—if that was a dream—had left her slightly dazed. The kiss almost felt real, it was better than Fred and Montague put together. It was rough but tender, demanding but not too possessive. She lay back down and closed her eyes hoping that she'll have that dream again.


	4. The Feeling

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series, J.K Rowling does. I do not make any money off of this writing. _

Chapter 4: The Feeling

Angelina frowned as she brushed Alex's teeth with a toothbrush she had bought while on another Hogsmeade trip, she had no idea what he was eating but it was disgusting. What made brushing his teeth more difficult was the fact that he kept licking the toothpaste. After she smacked his nose—not hard but not gently either—he stopped. But she could have sworn she heard him chuckling.

Montague walked into the bathroom, he nearly dropped down on the floor laughing when he saw the girl. She turned and glared at him.

"What in Merlin's name are you doing Johnson?"

"What's it look like," she said standing up, placing her hands on her hips forgetting that the toothbrush was still in her hands. Montague laughed as she looked down and noticing what she had done. She squeaked loudly and tossed the brush into the trashcan. She went over and grabbed a towel and wiped the gunk off her shirt. "What has your Slytherin friend been feeding him?"

"The hell if I know," Montague said walking towards her with his hands behind his back. "Just be lucky he's getting fed."

Angelina scowled and folded her arms. "What do you have behind your back?" Montague smiled then he pulled his arm around and held out a black leather collar in the middle a silver tag hung. "Montague, you bought him a collar." She was astounded she knew how much he hated the dog. She smiled at him as she took it from him.

"Montague this is the sweetest thing," she said smiling at him as she went over and took the less nicer collar off of him and placed the newer one around Alex's neck. At first he didn't want it on his neck but after she consoled with sweet words him he let her place it on him. "It's a perfect fit."

"Do I get a kiss for doing such a sweet deed?" he asked, smirking.

She rolled her eyes and went over and kissed him on his mouth. Alex growled loudly; Angelina backed away from Montague who sighed in annoyance.

"Maybe we shouldn't do this in front of him." Angelina said moving away from the boy, which quieted Alex's growling.

"Angelina it's a fucking dog," Montague snapped.

"Well unless you want to get bitten in the ass or have your arm ripped off, I suggest you cooperate."

Montague closed his eyes and sighed again. "Fine," he said glaring at the dog. "At least you're not denying your feelings for me."

"I have no feelings for you Montague," she said sighing.

"So what was the other day in the classroom about?"

"A moment of weakness, I was still upset about Fred breaking up with me and then he shows up at the Three Broomsticks with that blonde girl and I was angry," Angelina explained to him.

"That's your explanation," Montague said laughing. She heard no trace of anger in his voice. He nodded. "Keep telling yourself that Angelina." He smiled and walked out of the bathroom. "By the way, if you don't want Miles on your ass, I suggest you clean up your mess."

"Well I'm finally glad that we're hanging out," Alicia said. "Despite the fact that you're still hanging out with Montague. Something I still don't understand." They were sitting outside near the lake under a large tree. It wasn't a cold or sunny day but warm enough for them to enjoy the beautiful scenery. Even the commotion going on in the school about the escape prisoner Sirius Black didn't stop the girls from enjoying a nice and well-deserved break.

"I already told you he's doing me a favor," Angelina said stretching her long legs out in front of her.

"What? Is he scratching something for you?" Alicia hinted, and Angelina caught it.

"No, I mean we did do that almost two times."

Alicia turned to her friend, shock and confusion played on her pretty face. "Almost two times?"

"Yeah but the first time we didn't finish," Angelina explained biting her lip. "And the second time we did."

"Oh, why? Is Montague all talk and no action?" Alicia asked running her fingers through her dark wavy hair.

A loud bark interrupted Angelina from replying; she turned to see Alex trotting happily towards her his tongue flopping on the side of his mouth.

"Oh, no," Angelina groaned, looking around making sure no one saw him. She ran over to him quickly and pulled him towards the tree that she was just sitting under.

"Angie! What are you doing?" Alicia asked loudly. "Don't touch him he could have rabies or something!"

"He does not have rabies," Angelina said shaking her head at her friend.

"How would you know?" Alicia asked placing her hands on her wide hips.

"Because he's my dog," Angelina replied pulling the grass and twigs out of his hair. It was then that Alicia noticed the collar of his neck. "And he's also the reason Montague didn't finish."

Alicia then smiled and went over and petted the dog's shaggy head. "Good boy." She said in a baby like voice, scratching his behind his ears.

Angelina rolled her eyes. "Anyways this was the favor I asked Montague for. Alex here is staying in the Head's common room until school is over with."

"Doesn't he bark though?"

"No," Angelina said smiling. "That's the thing he's so quiet. And smart, he's so smart." Alex licked her face, making the tall girl giggle.

"He seems to like you," Alicia stated noticing how fast the dog's tail was wagging; she was afraid if he got any closer it would smack her in the face.

Angelina wrapped her arms around him. "I just don't know how he keeps getting out." She was puzzled on that situation but like everything else she shrugged it off.

Montague felt that the dog, Alex, was strange; in fact he was beyond strange in his opinion. Everyday when he walked into the Head's common room—whether it was for business with Miles or just to see Angelina—he would see the Gryffindor girl and the dog cuddle up close on the couch near the fire. Sometimes she would talk to him or just sit there petting him. But what startled the Slytherin boy the most was that sometimes it would seem as if Alex was responding back. Its grunts sounded like he was agreeing with whatever she was saying, and he would shake his head in disagreement.

Half of the time he tried to convince himself that he was imagining it; that it was just hate for the animal—for it was extremely annoying. He was always growling and barking when he got to close to Angelina for his liking; jumping up on the couch blocking him from sitting next to her. _Yes, its just my imagination_, he thought to himself. But a large part of him doubted that statement, greatly. Montague pushed the thought away and went over to the couch where Angelina sat reading a thick heavy-looking book. Alex was asleep on a chair near by, which Montague was thankful for. He put an arm around her.

"Yes?"

"So, your friend's asleep," he said falling back into his charming self. "Do you want to play?"

"No, thank you," Angelina said smiling slightly.

"Is it because he's here?"

"No, it's because I don't want to," she said continuing to read. It wasn't that Montague wasn't great in the sex department, which he was, and it wasn't that he wasn't good-looking, which he was. It was the fact she didn't feel right having sex with him or even kissing him.

"Why are you denying something that you obviously want?" His mouth was against her ear, it made her shiver. She looked up at him and he leaned in closer. His lips brushed against hers. But then she had that feeling that something was off; he was a good kisser but she didn't feel anything, there was no passion, no spark. Not like the kiss in her dream. The kiss in her dream was filled with passion, desperation, and a little possessiveness. She pushed him away and stood up quickly.

"I can't do this," she sighed as she grabbed her things. "Its not you Montague, you're a great person even though most of the time you're an asshole. I just can't do this. I'm sorry."

She headed out of the door leaving him sitting there, he was less than happy. He sighed and raked his fingers through his soft silky hair; he got up from the couch and grabbed his things. As Montague was walking towards the door, he glanced back and looked at Alex who was now awake. The Slytherin boy looked away but then quickly looked back again. Alex was staring at him, Montague frowned his brows he could have sworn the dog had been smiling at him.

The escape prisoner Sirius Black was still on the loose, Angelina was concerned about her teammate Harry Potter but she knew that he would be okay. However the short Quidditch practices and a certain cranky Quidditch captain annoyed her. Since Draco Malfoy's arm was "broken" the Slytherin verses Gryffindor game was changed, and now it was Hufflepuff verses Gryffindor. Angelina wasn't worried about a murderer on the loose only the wrath of Oliver Wood. The day of their first game was extremely muddy and rainy. But they had had this weather before, and with Harry on their team they were unbeatable. It was a tough game, and she could barely see, but she knew they were going to win until the dementors showed up. Never in her life had she ever felt so cold and dead. She practiced in Defense against the Dark Arts class taught by Professor Lupin—who was her favorite teacher ever—against dementors' attacks. But she still felt so bad that she couldn't even take out her wand.

She was sitting in the hospital wing eating a piece of chocolate when she looked out of the window to see Alex standing outside with his nose pressed against the glass. She smiled at the cute sight.

_His hands roamed her body as his lips kissed her neck. This was the only way he knew how to relax—for her to relax. He also couldn't deny that he wanted a release; he was tired of wanking. He licked her neck making her moan in her sleep. He loved the way she tasted. He didn't know what it was about this girl. Whether or not it was because he had been without a woman in years and it was because of this he wanted her. But he shook those thoughts away as he ran his calloused hands against her soft skin. He felt as if he didn't deserve to touch such smooth skin with his hard hands—no one did. Not that Gryffindor and definitely not that damned Slytherin. He kissed her lips softly for a brief moment, his eyes raked along her body hungrily. She belonged to him even if she didn't know it yet. But she would soon enough. _


	5. The Man

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series, J.K Rowling does. I do not make any money off of this writing. _

Chapter 5: The Man

"You look dead tired," Katie stated. Alicia nodded in agreement. The three girls were working in the library on their Potion's homework, which was becoming frequent lately. Some said it was because Snape was jealous of Professor Lupin either way Angelina just wanted the homework to cease.

"I haven't been getting any sleep lately," Angelina grumbled. The dark circles under her eyes were evidence of that. "I've been having theses weird dreams."

"About who?" Both girls leaned in close.

"Sirius Black," Angelina whispered.

There was silence before Alicia spoke. "Are you sure it was him and not someone else?"

"Yeah, I'm sure," Angelina replied. "I don't know what's going on." She rubbed her tired eyes and yawned.

"What kind of dreams are they?" Alicia asked curiously.

Angelina bit her bottom lip. "Their…sexual."

"I know what it is," Katie announced suddenly. "It's because you haven't gotten any in a while besides that little rump with Montague. That's why you're having sexual dreams, and it's about Sirius Black because everyone has been talking about him constantly. It's like those dreams I've had about Harry."

"You had dreams around Harry Potter?" Alicia asked, completely astound.

Katie nodded and shrugged her shoulders. "It was because everyone was talking about him constantly that I dreamed about him." Angelina glanced over at Alicia who surpassed at giggle.

"She's probably right."

"Probably, I am," Katie said smiling as she continued her work. "I'm a genius."

"What are they like?" Alicia asked after Katie left. Angelina looked around the library which was scarce with people.

She leaned in close and whispered. "There incredible." Alicia smiled and blushed. "It's better than the real thing."

Alicia whistled. "Imagine if it was real."

Angelina smiled shyly. "That would be interesting."

"Montague!" Angelina ran towards the Slytherin boy after her Potion's class that was becoming unbearable to be in. Snape was going on some sort of power trip, becoming bossier than usual. Montague was reading a piece of paper as he walked down the hallway, pushing pass the other students without so much as an "excuse me" which caused some to give him deadly glares. She grabbed his arm to turn him around.

"Did you not hear me calling you?" She asked, trying to catch her breath.

He glanced up at the ceiling. "You know, I did hear this small irritating noise, but I just figured it would shut up and go away."

Angelina scoffed and shook her head. "And here was I thinking that you would be mature about this, and not have such an ego."

"Well you were wrong."

"Would you have wanted me to lie to you?" she asked.

Montague didn't reply at first. "No I wouldn't have. I mean it would help."

She smiled and stood up on her tiptoes, and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"I have one question," Montague said. "If you weren't so fucked up in the head—"

"You would in the running," she finished for him.

"Of course, I would," he said straightening his clothes. "I'm incredibly handsome."

Angelina rolled her eyes. "You're so self-centered."

"And you love it."

The whole school was in an uproar, the Gryffindors more so than others because the notorious Sirius Black had used their password that came from the misfortunate and forgetful Neville Longbottom, who had written the password on a piece of paper, so that he could remember it. However, it had fallen out of his pocket. Although, the question that was on everyone else's mind was: how did he get in? The dementors were swarming all over the castles grounds at night. But the problem that was worrying Angelina Johnson the most were the dreams, that were becoming more frequent.

Angelina walked into the Head's common room, threw her things down on the floor and sighed. She furrowed her brows; she had expected to be greeted by Alex who would usually pounce on her when she stepped into the room. However she was not. The entire common room was dead quiet, expect for the portraits that were going about their business.

"Alex?" she called out. She walked around the room looking under the table and behind the other furniture. "Alex!" She went upstairs into the Head Boy's room—it was empty. So were the bathroom and all the empty closets, which the boy would hide him in. She went back down stairs just as Montague walked in.

"What's wrong with you, Johnson?" he asked, noticing the look of despair on her face. He flopped down on a chair nearby.

"Have you seen Alex?"

Montague shook his head. "Have you checked in Miles's room? Maybe he got in there."

"I checked everywhere." Angelina said loudly, running her fingers through her hair.

"Maybe he got out," Montague said sitting up to pick up The Daily Prophet that was lying on the table.

"How could he possibly get out?" Angelina asked annoyed by his uncaring demeanor.

"I don't know. Maybe one of the elves saw him and let him lose," he said. He really didn't care that the dog was gone. Actually he was pretty ecstatic.

"Or maybe someone let him out on purpose," Angelina suggested.

"Granted Miles couldn't stand the dog, but I don't think that he would let him loose," Montague said turning the paper.

"I'm talking about you!"

Montague sighed heavily. "Don't be so melodramatic, Johnson. I didn't touch your dog."

"Well, where is he!" She was frustrated in worried. Worried about what would happen if he did get loose some how and someone found him. Like a teacher or some other student. She was definitely worried if he wondered into the forest. She shivered at the thoughts of what might happen if some creature got a hold of him.

"I don't know, maybe the Sereus Black character got to him."

Angelina rolled her eyes. "It's _Sirius_ Black and what the bloody hell would he want with a dog, Montague?"

"Merlin sake, I don't know. Do I look like a mass murder?"

She walked over and grabbed her things. "Yes, actually you do."

Montague chuckled and looked up. "Where are you going?"

"To find my dog, are you coming or not?" she asked.

"No."

"Fine!"

For the next two days, Angelina literally searched the entire castle; starting from the Library to the Great Hall to the Dungeons, but the black dog was no where to be seen. On the three day, she started her search outside, all the way down to Hagrid's hut to the Quidditch pitch. The Gryffindor girl was beginning to lose hope; it was extremely late and the last thing she wanted was for to be caught by Filch. She was heading back up to the castle when out of the corner of her eye a black blur flew passed her. The warm air that had been around her, turned ice cold; a chill ran up her spine and the hairs on the back of her neck stood up. She looked up and saw three dementors swirling above her. She had never seen them up close before, and they were everything that people describe them as. Dark horrid creatures, soul-sucking fiends; they were covered in dark hooded black robes. Her instincts kicked in and she ran. Faster than she had ever ran before; she tripped over a jagged rock and fell. She didn't need to look down to see that her jeans were ripped or that she was bleeding. She felt it. She reached into her pocket and pulled out her wand. Trying to think of a time when she was most happy. She turned and faced them.

"_Expecto Patronum!" _Her voice rang out. But the spell quickly faded fast. The dementors swooped in quickly and sucked the happy memory away. Bringing forth the memory of when Fred broke up with her. It wasn't unexpected, she had seen it coming.  
_"What does she have that I don't__," she said to him.  
__"Well, she doesn't bitch and complain and she acts like a girl!"__ Fred shouted back. She slapped him cross the face and stormed out of the Gryffindor common room._

She forcing that thought away, she tried again. Thinking hard of a memory, she tried again. "_Expecto Patronum_!" Trying hard to keep the memory of her first year had Hogwarts, when she first met Alicia and George both. This time it sent the other one away but not the other two. They glided down towards her again, sucking the memory away, but she fought back hard. Gathering up another memory, she remembered the first prank the Weasley twins pulled with the help of Lee Jordan. It was on Flint the captain of the Slytherin Quidditch team. It was one of the first experiments the twins had cooked up. Flint's nose became abnormally big and his teeth grew bigger than they already were. She remembered laughing hysterically.

"_Expecto Patronum_!" The silver light grew brighter. However it went out, and they flew towards her sucking whatever was left. She fell to the ground, her mind was disoriented. Her insides felt as if they were frozen. She tried to get up but her vision blurred. The last thing she saw was a dark haired man dressed in black robes standing above her holding a wand pointing it at the dementors.

"_EXPECTO PATRONUM_!"


	6. The Pleasure

_Disclaimer:__ I do not own the Harry Potter series or the fandom, J.K Rowling does. I do not making any money off this writing. _

_Author Note:__ Sorry for the long wait. I've been pretty busy in school and such. Before I wrote this chapter, I was trying to picture it in my head. But I kept seeing a different actor playing Sirius Black; instead of Gary Oldman (who I do love), I kept seeing Michael Fassbender (the guy from 300 and Inglourious Basterds.) So that's my Sirius. Anyways here's another chapter. _

Chapter 6: The Pleasure

She awoke to find her arms and legs tied to a king-sized bed by neckties, and a scarf tied around her mouth. She knew that the room was lit by white and red candles; she could see a few of them sitting on top of the old furniture. She could smell the cinnamon scent mixing in with the natural stale scent of the room, which from looking at the dozens of tiny cracks in ceiling she could tell that it was old. She was scared not knowing where she was or who took her. The last think she remembered was the dark-haired man standing above her fighting off the dementors. The man—of course, he took her. But why? She was thankful for his help in saving her, but she did not understand why. Why didn't he just take her into the castle?

A creaking sound of a door opening interrupted her thoughts; it slammed shut making her flinch and her heart quickened in its beat. She quickly closed her eyes, pretending to still be unconscious. When she did not hear any footsteps, she opened her eyes slowly, and then lifted her head up. Angelina was surprised to see Alec sitting on an old wooden chair.  
"Alex!" she mumbled through the scarf. She was so excited to know he was alive and well. Not captured by Filch or another student or eaten by some creature that lurked in the dark forest. Not only that, she was just happy to see him. He had been a great companion to her.

"Alex!" She mumbled again. Moving her legs around trying to tug off the scarves and ties that were around her ankles, unfortunately for her they were too tight. She rubbed her face against her shoulder, trying to slip the scarf off of her mouth. She screamed which sounded like a loud groan, she sighed in frustration. She looked over at Alex just in time to see him leaped off the chair. What made her nearly pass out from complete and utter shock, was when her precious Alex turned into a man before her eyes. But it was not just any man; it was the notorious Sirius Black himself. He was tall, handsome man with strong aristocratic features; the clothes that he wore were dirty and torn. Her heart was beating so fast that she felt like it might burst out of her chest. _He is an animagus_, she thought to herself. It made so much sense the way Alex acted as if he was human.

"Don't be afraid," he said softly as he walked over to the bed. She wanted to laugh at that but she was too afraid. He climbed onto the bed, and she scooted as far as the bondages would allow her.

"Just relax," he said. He was kneeling on the bed looking down at her. "Do you want me to take the scarf off your mouth?"

She narrowed her eyes in suspicion. Did she dare say no to him? She nodded her head. "Promise you won't scream?" She paused for a moment, not knowing what to do. So she nodded.

Angelina watched him as he removed the scarf from her mouth. The heat of his body engulfed her; she shivered slightly in unexplained pleasure. She mentally kicked herself; this was not the time to get aroused. She licked her dry lips after the scarf was lifted, she breathe in and out taking in the air. Sirius watched her intently. She did not understand how much he was retraining himself—restraining himself to not touch her. It would be easy to; she was vulnerable, helpless, completely at his whim. Without realizing it, his fingers traced her full lips. Then slowly, leaned down and replaced his fingers with his lips. She gasped; he took this advantage to slip his tongue in her mouth. She moaned as he slid his rough hands in between her smooth tone dark legs. He rubbed his finger against her white cotton panties, she was embarrassed—she was soaked. She shouldn't be feeling this, she knew it was wrong. He was a mass murder who was after one of her own—a Gryffindor, he Quidditch teammate. When Sirius slid two of his fingers inside of her, her thoughts changed. He buried his fingers up to the knuckles. She half screamed in his mouth as he pulled them in and out quickly. She gripped tightly on the scarves that were holding her arms. His actions were so fast that she barely felt when he removed his fingers. He broke the kiss and held up his fingers and licked them clean. All the while watching her. Her body shook. He reached above her and untied her arms. She sat up slowly, watching him as she rubbed her sore wrists. He reached over and removed the ties from her legs. She didn't move when she was free. She didn't know why. Instead she removed her shirt tossing it on the floor. He stared at her for a moment before leaning down and kissing her. She kissed him back slowly. He pushed her back gently, instructing her to lie on her back. He broke the kiss and yanked down her skirt and panties, fully exposing her to him.

"You're a goddess," he half growled, as he moved himself between her legs. He lay down on top of her, placing his lips back on hers. She moaned when he grinded his hips into hers, she could feel his erection against her through the thin material of his pants. Sirius lifted his head up from hers staring down at her. "I promise you'll never forget this night."

* * *

She was on her hands and knees this time. Her hands were gripping the bed sheets for dear life as he repeatedly plunged aggressively into her over and over; the sounds of his hips smacking against her backside filled the room, along with her screams of pleasure as she began to reach her climax for the third time. Knowing that his was also coming soon, he snaked his hands up her back to her head where he grabbed a hand full of her hair, pulling her head back as he quickened his pace. She moaned, and closed her eyes biting down on her bottom lip. Angelina had never known of such pleasure from her life, not from Fred or Montague. He slid deeper and deeper with each thrust. Each time hitting a spot that she was unaware of; unable to take it anymore she called out his name as she collapsed under him.

She glanced over at him as he lay beside her; she studied the tattoos that were imprinted on his arms and the upper part of his chest, near his neck. He was panting heavily, sweat dripping from his brow. Angelina winced as she sat on her arms. Her hips were sore from his hard grip on them during the throes of passion; she figured that she would probably have marks of evidence the next morning. If she lived till then; Angelina had wanted to ask him something as soon as he had removed the scarf from her mouth; however other things had distracted her. Angelina licked her lips before speaking. "Thank you for saving me."

He smiled inwardly. "You were very brave, your professors taught you well."

She thought about telling Professor Lupin that but she decided against it. She didn't think he would really take compliments from a murderer, which brought her to her next question. "Are you going to kill me?"

To her surprise, he began to laugh—not hysterically like she had seen some murders in movies do, but lightly. He ran his fingers through his dark hair. His eyes were still closed when he answered her. "Of course not."

She sighed softly, feeling slightly relieved. But then she looked back over at him, her brows furrowed. "What are you going to do with me then?"

"Nothing," he said simply.

"What are you going to do to Harry?" she said sitting up.

"Harry is a different matter; there are some things we need to discuss." He said his eyes peering open.

"What do you need to discuss with a thirteen year old boy?" she asked folding her arms. "Are you going to kill him? I won't let you kill him!"

He frowned, opening his eyes fully; he sat up and looked at her. "I'm not going to kill him—"

"But you are going to kill someone who is it?" she asked, trying to go over the possible people in her mind.

"No one that you know," he said, slightly aggravated by her prying. "Don't worry your pretty head." He lay back down on the bed, on his back. "Now lay next to me."

She shook her head. "I can't."

"You can't or you're scared?"

"I can't, this is wrong. You're wanted for murder!" she said loudly over the creaking of the house.

"I'm not a murderer, not yet anyway. I didn't kill those muggles," he said moving over to her, grabbing her hand and holding it gently.

She pinched the bridge of her nose with her free hand. "This is wrong, what I did was wrong, I shouldn't have slept with you. What the hell is wrong with me?"

"There's nothing wrong with you," he said softly. "And you don't feel bad about it I know you don't; I definitely didn't see any signs of that when I was making love to you."

She blushed, as she remembered her screams of pleasure and the words of encouragement she shouted to him.

"Maybe you'll think differently after you get some sleep." Sleep, yes, that's what she needed, her body was screaming out in need for it. She nodded as they both lay down on the bed and closed their eyes.

Sirius knew those last sentences she said were mainly to herself, he didn't feel hurt he knew she would have mixed feelings. He loved her, and she didn't really feel anything about him—well the dog him she loved but the human him she didn't know. Not yet. But he knew after this week things were going to be different.


	7. The Improved

Disclaimer:_ I don't own the Harry Potter fandom or any of the Harry Potter characters or places, J.K Rowling does. I do not make any money of this writing._

Chapter 7: The Improved

She walked around from that day on thinking that it was a dream that it did not happen, each time reality set in and she realized that that night in The Shrieking Shack was very much real. When the news began to spread of Sirius Black's capture and escape, she would never admit it aloud but she was relieved. She relieved that Harry was okay, relieved that Sirius was all right. Even though she barely knew him, he had awoken something inside that had lain dormant for years.

"_You seem different," said Montague one evening, they were sitting in the library with books sprawled out on the table in front of them. She did not bother to look up at him, just continued on to her work. _

"_How's that?" she asked. _

"_I don't know, you just seem… improved." He stared at her for a moment before joining her on her quest of finishing their homework assignment. She didn't really think about anything that he said until later on as she was washing up for bed. She took a glance at herself in the mirror, for a long period of time she just stared at herself, unaware of the person who was looking back at her. This person seemed...well refreshed. _

_She had not seen that person in years, not since her first year at Hogwarts and the next day as she walked into the Great Hall for breakfast, she walked in with confidence. She smiled at everyone at the table that was sitting around her. She laughed as if she had never laughed before, she felt so carefree._ _She was no longer the same girl that dated Fred Weasley, she was a girl that loved her life and couldn't wait for the next chapter that life had for her. _

The last day of school came, and as she was boarding the train to go home, she turned back and looked up at the castle. She vowed right then at that moment, that her next year was going to be different. She had no hard feelings anymore toward Fred or to anyone. She climbed onto the train, and headed to the compartment to find her friends.

The train ride felt too short for her but she climbed off the train and headed to find her mother, who was waiting for her. Angelina walked through the barrier, which led her back to London, with her mother who continued to talk adamantly about nothing at all, when she stopped. She had felt eyes on her ever since she got off the Hogwarts Express train. She turned to see a black dog sitting next to the barrier of platform nine and three quarters. Her heart leaped, and she smiled at him, but then reality set in and she turned her head to make sure no one had seen him. They hadn't, the Muggles in the train station were too busy heading to their destinations to notice a random stray black dog. She was relieved and turned back to look at him, however when she did, she discovered that he was gone. Angelina wondered to herself as she stood amongst the crowd, whether she would see the stray again.


End file.
